


Lonely

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Hiatus era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's kind of lonely without Patrick. It's been a week since they've really talked, Patrick's so busy with his solo stuff that he rarely comes out of his studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some fluff after a not so great past while.

Joe's kind of lonely without Patrick. It's been a week since they've really talked, Patrick's so busy with his solo stuff that he rarely comes out of his studio, and Joe often walks in to see cups and mess littered around a passed out Patrick.

He's proud of Patrick, he's been with him every step of the way. He knows how hard it is for Patrick with his personality disorder, and Joe couldn't be prouder of him for doing his solo stuff, for working up the courage.

It's one of those nights where Joe hasn't seen Patrick all day and he's dying to. He tries not to bother Patrick when he's in his studio, but seriously. They've barely talked in the past week, and it's really starting to make Joe's skin prickle with unhappiness. 

Joe's reading on the couch, but he's fidgeting and he can't concentrate. He's just thinking about Patrick, about holding him and kissing him. Eventually he puts down the book and stands, stretching until he hears his back pop. Joe heads across the house, followed by Penny, and when he reaches the studio room he opens the door slowly.

The first thing he sees is an exhausted looking Patrick half-heartedly hitting a triangle to make it ring. He looks like he's going to fall over on the spot, and Joe shakes his head in amusement. That would definitely be a very Patrick thing to do, and kind of funny, even if he doesn't want that to happen.

Patrick hardly notices Joe, just looks up at him with tired blue eyes, his recently dyed blond hair a mess. Joe's quiet until Patrick finishes, and then he moves over to him. He's a little concerned when Patrick stumbles into his arms clumsily. He definitely needs some decent sleep before he does pass out.

"Hey, babe. You doing okay? You should come to bed." Joe tells him, stroking a hand through his hair. It's really not good for Patrick to get as little sleep as he's had in the past week. "If you get sick you won't be able to work on your album." Joe says, trying to urge him into coming to bed.

Patrick looks up at him with defiance in his eyes. Joe knows this look, and he prepares for an argument. "I'm so close, I know it, I just need to finish this song, Joe." Patrick mumbles, struggling to keep his eyes open. He stifles a loud yawn, being as defiant as he can. "Just let me finish it." Joe's almost surprised when nothing else is said, but he should have expected that.

Joe sighs, disappointed. "Please come to bed. You can hardly keep your eyes open and you haven't slept in a proper bed for a week, baby." Joe says softly, trying to convince him. Patrick keeps looking at him with that same determined and defiant look, before he slumps and nods. Joe's relieved. He bundles Patrick close and helps him to their bed, listening to Patrick mumble about how the album is going.

When Joe lays Patrick down, he closes his eyes instantly. Joe knows he's still awake, but he gets little cooperation when he takes off Patrick's jeans. "Do you want a night shirt?" Joe asks, rubbing Patrick's pale thigh gently. Patrick twitches and nods, eyes still closed. 

Joe gets out of bed to grab one of his bigger shirts, returning with it and he helps Patrick out of shirt and into Joe's. "Bath tomorrow." Joe decides, because he's certain Patrick hasn't showered. Patrick nods, and lays back as Joe gets up to take off his clothes.

Joe doesn't mind taking care of Patrick, in fact, he really likes it. He likes doing things for him and taking care of him, because Patrick deserves to be taken care of. He'll always take care of him.

When he gets back into bed, Patrick's already relaxing and looking close to sleep. Joe presses against his back and whispers softly into his neck about his day, lulling Patrick to sleep with his words and spooning him close.

Even if Patrick will be back at the album with full speed tomorrow, Joe will enjoy this soft moment he has with him.


End file.
